


FREE FALL INTO YOU

by bungeoppangi



Series: oneshots [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is Whipped, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, M/M, fansite au, i'll tag later i hate this process, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bungeoppangi/pseuds/bungeoppangi
Summary: felix, a fansite named “FREE FALL”, falling in love with changbin who is a rookie idol.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868422
Comments: 11
Kudos: 66





	1. Pilot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for convenience’s sake we are just gonna assume 3RACHA are a band that debuted in JUNE 2020 okay, no covid here lets be happy

Huffing out wisps of breath that turned into tiny clouds, Felix fidgeted around with his camera while waiting for the group to arrive. Who arranged the airport schedule to be so early? He had sacrificed his beauty sleep to come and see the boys.

Setting up a camera in the ass crack hours of the morning was difficult. Do you even know how hard it is to fix the big wonky thing onto the camera body when you can’t even open your eyes and your hands are shaking and stiff from the cold? He deserved it, he thought to himself as he finally managed to fix the lens onto the fatass camera.

“No one asked you to be a fansite, Lix. You bought a camera and 70-200mm lens off e-infinity when you had 20 shots of vodka in the dorm and yelled to the whole street that you were becoming a fansite for some group called 3RACHA. And the money was supposed to be your living expenses for the month.” He recounted his friend and junior Jeongin saying. Felix still remembered the pounding headache when he woke up and the stinging heartache when he checked his bank account.

Moral of the story? Don’t drink when you have the intention of becoming a fansite.

Knowing it would be awkward to request for a cancellation when he had already bought everything, Felix suppressed his rage and inner turmoil as he paid for shipping fees and accessories for the camera. Luckily, he was already in Korea for his tertiary education with the bills all sorted out by a scholarship so there was nothing to worry about. However, he would probably have to go hungry for the rest of the month unless he can convince the family to send an extra 80 dollars over.

Living expenses? Kinda checked. Camera and lens? Checked. Extra savings for future fan signs? Uhh, let’s skip that part.

Having just opened his account 2 days ago following the debut of 3RACHA, he joined the fan cafe and followed up on schedule. When they said 8AM, he though it meant 8AM 8AM, not trying-to-get-up-at-6.30AM-to-get-ready-and-almost-missing-the-train-to-the-airport-because-he-overslept 8AM. On the bright side, it was now 7.58 so the boys should be getting off their flight soon.

Now, Felix is not a sasaeng. He hated stalkers, having being followed around in his senior year in Australia, and he wasn’t hypocritical enough to be one of them. He was just here to take photos for an unusually attractive rapper named Seo Changbin and that was it. No homo.

He was really proud of his fansite name even though he had come up with it while his mind was clouded by the miraculous effects of alcohol. FREE FALL, he called himself. Gaining a tiny following of around 80 accounts upon opening his account, he felt this rush of recognition. Clout can change people, his friends told him. But if it meant that he got to see 3RACHA on every schedule he could afford to go on? Hell yea.

Suddenly, the other few fansites leapt from their seats, and Felix knew he was about to see Seo Changbin in all his glory. Don’t get him wrong though, all 3 members of the band were complete boyfriend material but Changbin just kinda…stood out, okay? Whatever. Why was he explaining himself to a voice in his head?

He picked up his camera, and-

Oh my god.

Seo Changbin was fucking stunning.

He looked amazing in the teaser photos, but in real life? He looked completely ethereal. Wearing a black biker jacket with a white turtleneck and black trousers, he looked like the god of perfection reincarnated. Pushing down a shrill fanboy scream that almost escaped, Felix shakily readied the camera.

Snap. Snap. Snap. Snap. Snap. Snap.

The sound of shutters going off repeatedly reverberated around him, but his attention was on Changbin, and Changbin only. Waving his hand to get his attention, Felix gasped as his bias looked in his direction. Changbin seemed surprised by the sole fanboy before giving a warm smile and blowing a kiss.

He felt as if all the air was knocked out his lungs, just barely able to press down the button to capture the shot. The photo might all be blurry anyway because of how hard he was shaking from ~~Changbin’s fan service~~ the cold. But hey you win some you lose some.

The other two boys, Chan and Jisung were doing some fan service as well, and other fansites hurriedly pointed their cameras in that direction to save them for later. But for Felix, he could only fix his camera on Changbin. Noticing that the fanboy’s camera was still on him, the idol’s tiny smile blossomed into a grin as he made a heart for his camera. Felix’s shaking hands were now full on tremors as he tried to steady the camera.

Okay, now what the fuck. Felix wasn’t sure if he was making it out alive from the airport. But before he got a heart attack, he may as well take a few more shots of this ethereal being.

Unfortunately, the schedule was tight and 3RACHA had to move back to the company soon. As they left in the van, the other fansites began to leave too and they cleared up their things while some decided to stay and edit their photographs. As he sat down on a stool to edit, Felix couldn’t help but notice how some fansites gave him dirty looks. It was only after looking through the photos that he understood why: he got one of the best angles.

The sunlight was absolutely perfect as natural lighting and the shading and skin tones was just *chef’s kiss*, just in the middle of being healthy, golden skin and the perfect pale skin the celebrities had on the makeup CFs. Other fansites that were stuck in the back would probably have to edit their photos more, but Felix’s pictures were just flawless and high quality. After transferring the photos to his phone and applying the watermark, he uploaded the kiss, smile and heart pictures onto Twitter and waited for responses.

While listening to a track from the debut album on the subway, the notifications began to pour in.

**FREE FALL.** | @FREEFALL_CB

200614 ICN AIRPORT

hello my prince :]

[PIC] [PIC] [PIC] [PIC]

**2 COMMENTS | 94 RETWEETS | 113 LIKES**

**@spearbeans- woah, he’s so stunning from your angle masternim!**

**@changbinpillow- wow wish i could have gotten up earlier to meet them >< masternim is really hardworking**

The natural lighting, lack of unnatural whitewashing and the adorable fan service seemed to have won the fans over. After watching his following jump from 80 to 221, Felix stowed his camera carefully into his tote bag and leaned his head on the train wall.

Class at 11AM. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [changbin's airport outfit!](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fid.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F783767141381077693%2F&psig=AOvVaw0pu3hlrHlIXJs7RlCoNlAO&ust=1598537890342000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCKim6_eHuesCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAD)


	2. mapo fansign shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a mess lmfao

Shaking his leg at the fan sign, Felix held onto his number slip and camera tightly. He had nearly lost the thin paper to the wind while trying to assemble his camera once, so he was extra cautious this time.

He wanted to get some nice photos for a cute slogan concept he was planning along with the sexy themed slogan. Every time he looked at the design, it reminded him the price his knees and feet had to pay for standing the whole day outside of the building to wait for Music Bank to start. If he had to give advice to a new fansite, he would remind them to bring a stool to sit down and wait.

Finally, 3RACHA came on stage, settled in their seats and the room burst into thunderous fangirl shouts. Felix nearly dropped his camera to cover his ears, but decided against it to protect his wallet. Gritting his teeth and toughing it out like a big boy, he held up the camera to take a couple shots of Changbin waving.

He had already prepared a gift for all the members: a tiny black bunny-ear headband for Chan, a flower crown for Jisung and a handmade bracelet for Changbin, the absolute man crush of his life. The bracelet was made of tiny gold loops that he had painstakingly linked together, complete with a small charm with Changbin’s name engraved on it. Felix had made one for himself too with his own name since he felt it connected Changbin to him in a way.

Not that he was obsessed though.

Hearing someone swear from near him, he looked up to see a lanky man stumbling over a stair. Another fanboy? The thin boy smiled through his mask, his eyes folding into crescents. “May I sit here?” His voice was as sweet as honey, and if this boy wasn’t the definition of perfection, Felix didn’t know what was.

“Of course. You new?” Felix pulled out a small tissue from his bag to wipe the other fanboy’s sweat. He must have ran here, since his brown bangs were stringy and clung to his forehead like a vice.

“Yeah, I’m Minho and my handle is @MAYBE_JS. You?”

“I’m Felix. My handle is @FREEFALL_CB.” He returned to taking photos, keeping an eye on Changbin all the time. He just needed that precious HD shot for his slogan. “Wow, you are FREE FALL? People really like your photos, and since you keep your distance, people really respect you. The love for you on Twitter is never-ending!” Felix smiled as he heard the other fanboy babble. He doesn’t really have friends here except Jeongin and talking to someone during the events was really a huge change.

“Anyways, how old are you Minho-ssi?”

“I’m 23 this year.”

“Oh, then you are my hyung! Hello Minho-hyungie~” Felix teased gently, eyes never leaving the camera. Minho smacked him playfully before getting his own camera out as well.

“You are a Jisung fansite right?” It wasn’t too difficult to figure out since the end of Minho’s handle has Jisung’s initials behind them.

“Yeah! I really like him.” The older fanboy giggled as he aimed his camera carefully.

“What’s your queue number? Mine is 15.” “Mine is 23.”

“Then can you help me take some shots when I go up? Thanks in advance.” Felix grinned at his hyung. “Of course!” Minho beamed before picking up his camera again.

Soon, it was Felix’s turn to go up. After ensuring that Minho was watching his spot, he went up onto the stage. Since Chan was first, he presented him with the page from the album to be signed and his small gift. After Chan put the headband on, Felix cooed and said it was cute. The older smiled as he gave the fanboy a high five and soon the ushers were telling Felix to move on.

Next was Jisung and of course Felix had to obey the bro code for Minho and stay in his lane. He passed the flower crown to Jisung and smiled as he watch the adorable rapper looked in the mirror and pick at the flowers, grinning all the way. After signing the page Felix wanted, Jisung gave him a high five and wanted to maybe do another, but Felix pointed to behind him where Minho was sitting. The rapper’s mouth opened a little and did a small cheek heart pose to Minho’s camera and kept looking at the older fanboy for some reason.

Well Felix isn’t here to judge so he shifted briskly when the usher told him to move along, fully clearing the way for Jisung to smile and pose for Minho. As he sat down, he noticed Jisung still gawping at the older male, smiling vibrantly while trying to do more cute poses.

Sitting down in front of THE Seo Changbin, Felix felt as if his jitters had come back again. Passing Changbin his gift and the album page, he lowered his gaze because he knew he would instantaneously combust if he looked into those dark and sensuous chocolate brown eyes. “Wow, where did you make this? It’s pretty.” The rapper’s deep voice resounded in his ears and nearly gave him an eargasm.

“Uh…uhhhhh, I made them myself.” Lifting his hand to show his own bracelet, Felix wanted to bitch slap himself. _Come onnnn Lix, use your sexy ass deep voice and try to fight the man_ , his inner gay was calling for him. He sounded like one of the many schoolgirls that were here to talk to 3RACHA, high pitched voice and all.

“Wow, that’s really cool. And is this my name engraved here? Does yours-“ The rapper stopped, and smiled in understanding. “Ahh, I get it.”

“Got what?” Felix teased as Changbin signed the album page.

“Matching bracelets, couple bracelets.” Changbin winked and Felix swore that his heart jumped to 246643 beats per second.

“Haha, very funny sir.” He wasn’t even able to conceal his burning red face now as he desperately looked down while taking the signed page. Changbin waved at his face to get his attention and smirked before reaching for his hand and giving him a hi-five.

‘ _WTF CAN HE STOP STRESSING ME OUT_ ’ was pretty much Felix’s only thought process. The usher told him to move once again (he wanted to strangle the bitch) and he walked off the stage, but not before nearly tripping after Changbin sent him a final wave and flying kiss. He ran all the way back to his seat where Minho wad getting ready to queue up.

“I’ll airdrop the photos of you and Changbin later! Gotta blast-“ Felix barely had time to respond before the older picked up his gifts and album pages as his number was called.

Felix picked up his camera again and focused on the members as Minho queued for his turn. Chan was playing along nicely as he did some adorable poses with the gifts, making eye contact with the camera all the while. Jisung was not even staring at any cameras, opting to gape at Minho instead, trying madly to get his attention. Changbin was following Felix’s camera all the while, doing tons of poses that didn’t seem to be just for the camera.

Yeah, Felix knew he was fucking delusional to think that Changbin was doing all that for him. But a boy can always dream.

It was Minho’s turn next and Felix could practically see the jealousy seeping out of Jisung as Chan interacted and hi fived the older fansite, hugging the kangaroo plushie that he gave him. Seemingly noticing that Jisung’s gaze was on them, the eldest member quickly ushered Minho along to talk with the pouty squirrel boy.

Oh god, the boy was in full on heart eyes mode now, grinning at whatever Minho told him and just clutching his hand tightly despite the staff’s protests. The fansite pulled out a sash from his bag and it had “HAN JISUNG, MY KING” emblazoned in bold across the yellow fabric. Wrapping it around the rapper’s torso as Jisung panted at the close contact (which Minho surprisingly didn’t seem to notice), he hi fived squirrel boy again before moving on. Jisung (the thirsty boy) gawked at Minho and his eyes followed wherever the fansite went, only forcing himself to stop looking at him entirely and just stealing quick glances when other fans came around.

Minho pulled out a cute froggy headband for Changbin and muttered something that made the member laugh. His smile was beautiful, making Felix press the shutter unwittingly again.

Snap. Snap. Snap. Snap. Snap.

Managing to capture the shot in full HD, he found himself staring in the same way Jisung did at Minho and just stayed that way, only stopping to take more shots. Chan blowing some sprinkles at the fans, Jisung blowing a bubble (all the while staring at Minho, of course) and Changbin doing adorable poses all the way.

The event ended and after the three members left, the fansites stayed behind to edit their photos. Felix took previews with his phone and posted them, instantly getting huge amounts of retweets and likes. Hastily applying the watermark to photos on his laptop, he posted a few good eye contact photos and keeping the best for himself. Minho airdropped the photos of him and Changbin over while applying his own watermark and Felix stopped at one of the photos that he took.

It was a warm, fuzzy shot of Changbin smiling at Felix while pointing to the bracelet.

Oh.

Well fuck, Felix was now totally whipped for this tough-on-stage, cute-off-stage rapper.

…

He checked out Minho’s twitter account after they said goodbye at the subway, promising to attend events together.

**maybe** | @MAYBE_JS

200622 마포 팬싸

잘생겼어 ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ

[PIC] [PIC] [PIC] [PIC]

**5 COMMENTS | 527 RETWEETS | 946 LIKES**

**@jisungwrld - he’s staring right into the camera,, masternim must be really pretty**

**@jonecokr - we know a whipped boy when we see one** 😳

**@spearbeans - awweee he’s holding maybe masternim’s hand in the third**

**maybe** | @MAYBE_JS

200622 마포 팬싸

thank u @FREEFALL_CB ^^

[PIC] [PIC] [PIC] [PIC]

**19 COMMENTS | 934 RETWEETS | 1023 LIKES** ****

**@jonecokr - wow he’s definitely whipped look at him holding their hand**

**@sungbae - relationship goals**

**@velvetyjisung - why can’t i have someone like that TT**

Quickly dropping a follow and almost immediately getting it back, he smiled as he looked at Jisung shamelessly gawping at the camera, displaying a myriad of poses to catch Minho’s attention.

He posted his own HDs of Changbin holding his hand as well, the notifications flooding in almost immediately.

**FREE FALL.** | @FREEFALL_CB

200622 마포 팬싸

thank you bae @MAYBE_JS

[PIC] [PIC] [PIC] [PIC]

**4 COMMENTS | 1.3K RETWEETS | 1.9K LIKES** ****

**@spearbeans - aww did you make that bracelet for him? it’s so pretty!**

**@roodspearb - his smile HIS SMILE**

Relishing in the best photos he took from his phone, he sat in the empty train carriage and waited for the subway to approach the station near his university dorm.

...

“How was it fellas?” Chan closed the door and the interior lights of the van lit up, illuminating Jisung’s excited face and Changbin’s blank stare.

“Okay so there was this really cute guy with a camera and he was just too cute to not look at so I kinda posed for him a little bit after his friend I think pointed him out and he looked really happy and radiant and I couldn’t help it you know I get butterflies in my stomach whenever I think of that beautiful face oh my god oh my god okay and then when he came up holy shit he looked even better and I just couldn’t help but hold his hand it was so fucking magical his smile-“

“That’s too many ‘and’s in a sentence, Jisung. Slow down because I can’t understand your rap.” Changbin muttered tiredly while shifting the gold bracelet on his wrist. _It was really pretty_ , he thought. When he moved it a certain way, it reflected the rays of the afternoon sun onto the black leather seat in front of him.

“In short, this guy with the camera was super cute and I may have been too touchy with him.” Jisung deflated and shrank back into his seat, letting out a wail. “What if he thinks I’m some creep?”

“I mean, he was smiling really brightly at you too. He really seemed to like you.” Chan noted, trying to fit all his gifts into a black plastic bag.

“He could have just pretended to be like that to be polite! Really Chan, how often do you see some genuinely cute fan boy?” Their youngest member flailed around, kicking all of Chan’s soft toys out of the bag and nearly causing Changbin to rip his own bracelet off.

Sighing at the mess Jisung made, Chan quickly changed the topic before Changbin throttled the poor boy and kicked him from the van. “What gifts did all of you get?” Changbin raised up his wrist, flashing the gold bracelet.

“Nice. Was it from that really cute fanboy with a camera? The silver haired one.” Chan questioned, avoiding the pointed gaze of Jisung when he mentioned a camera boy.

“Yeah. He was really cute.” He twirled the bracelet around again, slapping Jisung’s hand away when he reached over to touch it.

“OooOOOoH, someone has a crush I see-“ The youngest teased before his mouth was smacked shut by Changbin.

“You’re one to talk.”

“You-“

“Cut it out, guys.” Chan whispered tiredly as their manager got into the car, making the two stop arguing almost instantly.

“What were you talking about?” Their manager asked, bemused at the sudden quiet in the car.

“Nothing in particular.” The leader answered for the group while Changbin twirled his bracelet around again and Jisung leaned back into his seat, both huffing a sigh of exasperation and thinking about their strangely adorable fanboys.

“I want a fanboy fansite too.” Chan hugged a gudetama plushie tightly, ignoring the strange looks he was getting from his bandmates and the manager.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can drop me a [cc](https://curiouscat.me/nyamchannie)!
> 
> i have more fics upcoming! :D


	3. PSA

AS OF TODAY, I WILL NO LONGER SUPPORT WOOJIN.

I HAD PLANNED OUT MANY FICS FOR HIM, BUT WITH HIS SEXUAL ASSAULT ACCUSATIONS, I WILL NO LONGER UPDATE ANY CHAPTERS WITH HIM. FICS CENTRED AROUND HIM WILL BE REMOVED/RECYCLED TO FICS WITH OTHER SHIPS, AND ANY MENTION OF HIM IN OTHER FICS UNDER ME WILL BE WIPED..

I SIDE WITH THE VICTIM. I WILL NEVER DEFEND A RAPIST, NOR A SEXUAL HARASSER.

-bngchyans


	4. (not so) limited fansign tomfuckery

Chan was having his breakfast in the company canteen when Jisung suddenly tackled him, almost causing him to throw up his cereal. “Chan Chan Chan we don’t have a dating ban right?”

“Why…do you ask?”

“I just want to know. Oh please hyung, you’ve trained here longer than any of us, you would know!”

“…I don’t think we have any. Why are you even asking- Oh.” A look of realisation and disbelief flooded Chan’s face.

“Please Sung, what would the fans say?” He prayed that Jisung would reconsider wooing the fansite.

“They can’t say anything if they don’t know.” The maknae winked at the leader, making him groan in exasperation.

“Jisung. I swear to fucking god-“

…

Changbin woke up naturally today. It was odd, considering that he hadn’t been sleeping well for the past few weeks with the stress of debut. He twirled the bracelet around unwittingly again, finding that it brought him peace.

Maybe it was the bracelet that made him calmer. Or was it the silver boy who had crafted this bracelet by himself meticulously? He examined the bracelet once more and found out just how much effort the fan had put into this small, unassuming gift. He had linked every ring together and the name tag was iridescent. Just how much time did he exactly put into this?

Changbin didn’t want to admit it, but he was thinking about this fanboy all the time. During recordings, music show performances and interviews, every single thought that went through his head was of the fansite. Felix, his name was. He still remembered it from when he penned it down on his photobook page signing.

It was time to write new lyrics for that love song he had planned.

His train of thought was interrupted as Jisung charged into the room and pounced onto his bed, making the whole metal frame bounce off the floor and throw Changbin onto the wall. Chan rushed in after, his face red from running all the way and- Wait, was he angry?

“Changbin, you won’t believe what this brat did.” The oldest member fumed as he pointed his index finger accusingly at their maknae, the kid squirming under Chan’s furious gaze. Changbin sat up while rubbing his head, still seeing stars from the impact the back of his head had with the wall.

“Yeah, I think I’ll be able to fucking hear about it when these birds stop flying in front of my eyes.” The dark-haired rapper pressed on his temples, willing for the white flecks and shaky vision to go away.

“You okay?”

“At least better than just now. What happened?”

“Jisung went and asked our manager if we could hold another limited fansign, but we choose the winners. He just wanted to see that fanpage master again!” Chan crossed his arms angrily.

“It’s Jisung so I’m not surprised, but why are you so angry about it?” Changbin leaned back onto the wall, all the while massaging the area on his head that made contact with it. Chan rolled his eyes again in exasperation while tapping his foot and glaring at the youngest member.

“We just debuted. Relationships will just distract us from the path to success and it’ll affect our PR as well.”

Changbin threw his arm over Jisung’s shoulder. “Ji, do you solemnly swear that getting dick won’t distract you from making tracks?” The youngest member chortled while Chan’s face just grew redder. Changbin didn’t know if he was getting angrier or just becoming really embarrassed.

Changing his expression swiftly, the youngest pressed a palm on his chest and looked sombrely at Changbin. “What kind of question is that? Of course.” The black-haired rapper put down his arms and stared back at Chan’s now tomato red face. “There you have it. That’s your answer.”

When Chan marched out of the room (to complain to his imaginary boyfriend/laptop), Changbin leaned over to Jisung. “Hey, who are you planning to pick?” The younger whispered back secretively, “That cute one I was talking about after the fansign. You?”

Changbin smiled. “I…have a candidate.”

…

It’ll be fun, they said.

You’ll love it, they said.

Felix now knew that his so-called friends were big fat liars as he sat in the club, watching them prance around on the dance floor. He had actually done his hair and makeup, expecting a wild party. It was instead just your usual university bullshit where the seniors rented out some KTV room, brought their own drinks and let the gang go wild. He should have listened to Casually Explained and knew that when uni students say they have “famous friends” coming over, they usually meant someone in the lead boards.

His friends abandoned him the moment they arrived. Seungmin and Hyunjin were dancing with a small crowd and Jeongin was just, well, trying to drink all the spiked punch. The “famous friends” were nowhere to be seen at all and Felix just wanted to smack himself for actually thinking that some famous model was gonna show up.

He rang up Minho quickly, yearning to get the hell out of here. He didn’t think he could stand watching his best friends getting wasted and messing themselves up. Thank god Minho picked up after just one ring.

“Minho hyungie, I need to get the fuck outta this party.” He growled into the phone loudly, knowing that the older male wouldn’t be able to hear him over the booming speakers from his side if he used his inside voice.

“I’m in a cab now heading to the premiere showcase and fansign. I have an extra ticket so I’ll ask to drive over to your place? Then we can go together!” _Always the angel_ , Felix thought to himself as he walked back to his dorm to get his camera.

“I’ll text the address over.” He wasn’t planning on going to the showcase today, but now that he managed to escape this nightmare party he would be able to attend.

After a while, the taxi arrived and Minho reached out from the back passenger seat window and quickly beckoned for him to hop in. As soon as he entered the car, he filled the interior with the scent of cigarette smoke, alcohol and fruit punch, making Minho and the poor driver scrunch their noses up in disgust.

“Ugh. What were you doing in there again?”

“Shitty party.”

“Understandable. Wow, the makeup’s really cool. You did that yourself?” The older asked while wiping his LCD screen with a cloth.

“Yeah, but I didn’t put much work into it, I was in a rush.”

“It’s still good though.”

“HAHA- I wish.”

“Say what you want, but you’re really fucking hot right now with the glitter get-up. No homo.” Minho was pouting cutely, insisting that Felix acknowledge his own beauty.

“Not with me, at least.” Felix winked.

“Shut up.”

…

"Here." Minho passed him a sealed copy of 3RACHA's repackaged debut album, a limited deluxe version in fact. He had heard that other people had to buy multiple copies of this expensive album just to attend the fansign. However, the older seemed to have just two copies.

"How did you get in with just two copies? Or do you have more at home?" Felix motioned to the other copy that was in Minho's hands.

"I don't know. I bought two since I wasn't planning on attending the fansign, but I magically got in. How strange!" He shrugged, confused as to how he managed to enter with just two albums.

"You must have saved the realm in your past life. You are always so lucky?" Felix was bemused but dropped the subject when the usher announced that the band was entering and readied his camera.

The first thing he noticed when 3RACHA walked in was that Changbin was still wearing the bracelet he gave him from the Mapo fansign.

Thank goodness he had shed his dirty party clothes in favour of jeans and a clean shirt he had brought along in the toilet outside. If 3RACHA smelled the literal death from his clothes, Felix doubted he would ever be able to face them again.

The leader of the group smiled at him happily as the fansite got up to the platform to get his album page signed. “Wow, you look amazing today. Felix, right?” Chan smiled, cordial as ever as he signed the album page.

“Yeah. I was at a party, and my friends were getting shitfaced drunk so I left. I’m upset.” He huffed, a few strands of hair from his bangs flying up and the rapper beamed.

“Well, there’s no reason to be. Let 3RACHA be your happy pills!” The cute joke did manage to put a small smile on Felix’s face that stayed with him as he moved over to Jisung. He did have a small surprise planned for the maknae of the group after all.

"How's your friend doing?" Jisung was as jolly as ever, though he was constantly asking Felix about how Minho was doing, did he eat, what was he doing just now. Felix answered all the questions politely, knowing that Jisung was just stealing glances at Minho when he thought Felix wasn’t looking. (Shameless)

His charitable ass donated Minho’s phone number to Jisung, slipping the paper under the post it so that staff wouldn’t see it. Upon flipping open the album, squirrel boy was first startled before understanding Felix’s intention. He picked up the number slip and stuffed it into his breast pocket, tapping it gently and smiling at Felix with gratitude. Watching the youngest smile so brightly at him made Felix regret nothing about assisting this pair of hopeless romantics.

He moved along to Changbin with his deluxe album copy, waiting for the previous fan to finish talking to the member. He glowered at her back as Changbin smiled at her and linked fingers with her, making her jump in delight. If it wasn’t for this goddamn homophobic country, he would be able to embrace this ethereal being.

When the girl finally left, he slid his album to him, watching as the rapper signed the album without looking up. He pulled out the post-it as well, looking through the question. As he wrote down the answer to who was his favourite Disney princess, he spoke directly to Felix. “And who should I address this answer to, mister-“ He looked up and his breath hitched in his throat as he took in the beautiful Felix. His silver hair was combed into a mullet instead of being pinned up, and there was glitter under his lower eyelids, accentuating his red eyeshadow. 

_Oh. Oh wow._

“Oh. You look different.” He was blushing. At what? Felix’s makeup was rushed and it was honestly horrible.

“It was rushed so I didn’t put a lot of work into it. I came over from a party, you see.” He explained vaguely, wanting to get out of this sexual tense situation ASAP.

“Are you kidding? You look super gorgeous!” Changbin was jumping in his seat now, ecstatic at the beautiful fansite.

Felix just stared at the rapper bouncing around in his seat, trying to comprehend what just happened.

_Seo Changbin, the sexiest man alive, calling me gorgeous?_

Before he could react, Changbin had taken the post-it, wrote something extra on it and slipped it back into the the album page with a wink. Sadly, the usher was telling him to move along for the next fan and Felix hesitantly picked up the album and left, not noticing that Changbin stole a few more glances at him.

Back at his seat, he scanned through his post it question and was stunned to find a series of numbers below the answer.

_+82-175-5537-415 call me_

Okay hold up, this was getting really weird. Was he in some weird dream? All of the deities in the world would be cruel if they made this a really vivid and unrealistic dream. He picked up his camera again, and though he was still trying to interact with the fan, Changbin’s eyes instinctively darted to the lenses the moment he saw Felix move, eyes expectant.

_So, yes or no?_ Felix could practically hear him say.

He smirked and raised his hand with the universal OK sign.

_Yes. It’s always yes for you._

Changbin smiled and posed one last time for the camera before looking back to the other fan.

…

Over the excitement of the crowd, Minho’s phone buzzed and he looked at it, letting the camera hang from his neck. He gasped and after a while Felix saw him type something back excitedly on the keyboard. No prizes for guessing who that text was from.

Suddenly, music started booming over the crowd and the concert hall started screaming, yelling for 3RACHA and its band members. Felix and Minho readied their cameras, a familiar process by now.

The members came on stage and everyone could barely recognise them. They were all dressed in black leather jackets with smoky eyeliner and black lipstick, the perfect goth bad boy concept. Everyone went wild, as per usual. Felix’s breath hitched, but he swallowed it, preparing for the best show of his life.

Chan and Jisung were focused on the performance, but Changbin was looking for someone in the crowd. Once he located who he was looking for, he sent a flirtatious smile in his direction, making all the fangirls behind Felix yell and cheer.

_Good luck with the show,_ Felix mouthed. The rapper smiled and did the slightest hip thrust that sent the whole hall screaming. _You’ll be the one needing luck instead_. Changbin muttered under his breath before picking up his mic, the iridescent name charm on his bracelet twinkling under the stage lights.

“Alright everyone, me Chan and Jisung are here to put on a wonderful show for all of you today! Are you ready?” He pointed the mic at Felix, seemingly winking at the crowd but only he and Felix knew who that wink was really sent to.

As the crowd cheered that they were ready, Felix just sent a knowing smile to Changbin and aimed his camera silently.

_Oh, I’m ready alright._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My finals are over so I’ll be pushing out another fic soon! I’m testing a new style and almost done with the first chapter :”D Thank you all for the support so far, kudos and comments are always appreciated :]
> 
> P.S yall should really know where the Felix party look in this chapter came from ;)


End file.
